Ranma detective espiritual
by Geremias12
Summary: RAnma cae por una distorcion espacio-temporal y llega al mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho, y debera trabajar como detective o asistende de detective espiritual, para evitar ser desterrado al MAkai  Mundo de los Youkai
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo Un nuevo mundo

**Decargo de responsabilidad, nosoy propietario, de Ranma 1/2, ni de Yuyu HAkusho, que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. yo solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme un poco, osea, no para ganar plata, aun que si le gusta como escribo, y quiere contratarme para algo, bienvenido sea ¬ ¬, jaja, bueno de todos modos soy un pobre universitario desempleado, sin un solo centavo para pagar por los derechos asi que, no inchen las pelotas con demandas, que no tengo como pagarles..  
><strong>

**Glosario**

**-dialogo**

**"dialogo"**

***_pensamiento_***

**AAA! (cuando algo no aparece entre comidas ni después de un guion es una onomatopeya o sonido, también comentarios de los extras o el publico)**

**(lo que va entre paréntesis son mis comentarios)**

Significados

Reikai, Mundo espiritual

Jingoku, Infierno

Ningenkai, mundo humano

Makai, Mundo Youkai, o Mundo demoniaco

Meikai, inframundo, o el mas allá del Makai

**Ranma asistente de detective espiritual **

**(el titulo esta a discutir, acepto sugerencias)  
><strong>

Bueno, este Fanfic se ubica en al final del **MANGA** de Ranma ½ y el volumen 3/4 del manga Yu-Yu-Hakusho, justo cuando Yusuke fue a la eliminatoria para que Genkai elija un discípulo…

Para comprender la historia, deberían al menos a ver leído el manga de Ranma ½ hasta el tomo 35 aproximadamente

Puede que no estén al tanto o de acuerdo al poder de Ranma, si es que no han leído el manga hasta el final, ya que en el manga, Ranma es inmensamente mas fuerte que en el Anime, llegando a destruir montañas (tomo 25 del manga) y moverse tan rápido como para retirar los cimientos de una casa antes de que el piso se hunda varios metros en el suelo, y que las personas sobre el caigan con el piso. eso solo cuando utiliza la Umisen-Ken (tomo 28 del manga)

**Capitulo 1: Prologo; Un nuevo mundo**

-Alerta roja!, alerta roja! Se ha abierto una distorsión inter-dimensional de gran tamaño, repito, se ha abierto una distorsión inter-dimensional de gran tamaño, se requiere al escuadrón de fuerzas especiales para acudir a cerrarlo inmediatamente.

Los nueve miembros del SDF, se reunieron rápidamente en el lugar de la distorsión, era en el cielo, a una altura aproximada de 4000 metros de altura

-Ouhou, Sourai, Saito, Riuohi, Rinbai, Shunhun cuanto tiempo les tomara cerrar ese agujero?

-aproximadamente 10 dias señor

-Tienen una semana!

-si señor!

-Esta puerta no va al Makai, ni al Reikai, seria peligroso si algo extraño entrara de una dimensión desconocida entrara

En eso llega un hombre bastante alborotado,.. Mi señor, mis señor, ha llegado un reporte de que un ser a pasado por la puerta hace tres horas

- ¿!Que!, saben hacia que dirección callo?..

-Al parecer callo en dirección a esa montaña, señor! las grabaciones muestran que se trata de un ser con forma humana

-con forma humana dices?

-si señor, al parecer se trata de una niña, señor

-¿una niña?,

- no creo que siga viva

-No podemos estar seguros, podría ser un ser sobrenatural, Debemos encontrarla y regresarla antes de que se cierre la distorsión

-AAK, que esto?, la distorsión ha desaparecido de repente!

-Maldita sea, ahora cambiamos de prioridad, encontrad y capturad al intrusa!

-Si señor!, en ese instante, el SDF, del mundo espiritual se puso en marcha a buscar a la intrusa…

Tres horas antes..

-AAAAAAAAA! Una niña pelirroja cae desde el cielo de una altura de 3800 metros aproximadamente, -"Un momento, por que estoy gritando, no es como que no halla caído de esta altura antes… además, si caigo sobre esa montaña no me dolerá tanto, además.. hmmm… ya se… MOKO TAKABISHA!", la pelirroja soltó una gran ráfaga de Chi(ki) que la igualaba en tamaño para amortiguar su caída… BAAAAM! La caída fue estruendosa, su ráfaga de ki dejo un gran hoyo en el suelo, y aun que amortiguó su caída.. no pudo evitar todo el impacto…

-Cof.. Cof, la niña tocio un poco mientras se sacudía…

-Maldita Akane!, Ranma-chan frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía por que Akane se puso de parte de Ryoga y como siempre, y lo culpo de Todo, bueno, en parte era su culpa el debió haber dicho la verdad sobre Ryoga y P-chan desde el principio, pero fue ella la que Realmente nunca lo escucho, después de todo el le dio muchas señales, y si ella no lo vio fue culpa suya, o al menos era eso lo que pensaba la niña pelirroja

-Maldito Ryoga!, grito la niña pelirroja mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo para buscar huesos rotos o fracturas, no se sorprendió mucho cuando la única herida real fue causada por el mazo de Akane, Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando noto que no tenia nada grave, bueno además del hecho de que había perdido varios centímetros estatura, pechos, y que sus pantalones se había ido al suelo por que su cintura se había reducido…. -Maldito Ryoga , y sus malditas setas del tiempo.. Murmuro mientras ajustaba su ropa a su nuevo cuerpo pre-adolecente.

-Bien, esas setas tenían aproximadamente 13 o 14 centímetros, así que mi edad debió reducirse a eso.. Ranma-chan observo su cuerpo, y sonrió, Aun con tan solo catorce años de edad, seguía teniendo mejor cuerpo que la Akane de 17 años

(spoiler: las setas del tiempo cambian la edad de las personas de acuerdo a su tamaño, ver Tomo 33 del manga de ranma1/2)

Su sonrisa pronto se esfumo como se dio cuenta de que no había aterrizado en Nerima.. quien sabe que tal lejos la había mandado Akane, Bueno, Ella hablo al templo y pidió de regreso ese estúpido traje de combate que incrementaba su fuerza (tomo 32 del manga). Así que de seguro estaba a cientos de Kilómetros de Nerima.. Hasta donde el sabia no había ninguna montaña en Nerima, o ningún bosque como en el que se encontraba ahora, se sacudió el polvo, y empezó a buscar rastros de civilización.

-¿Que es esto? Se pregunto la pelirroja al notar un gran grupo de personas reunidas, todos tenían aspecto de ser peleadores, y al parecer estaban esperando algo.

-Hey tu, el chico del pelo naranja, Ranma-chan decidió preguntar a un chico que pasaba un papel en su mano..

-Oh, en que puedo ayudarle señorita, dijo el chico con una sonrisa *mi primavera al fin ha llegado* pensó el chico enamorado

-Estoy perdida, podrías decirme donde estoy?, y que hace toda esa gente ahí?

-Esta es la montaña de Genkai, y esa gente esta reunida ahí para ser sus discípulos

-Discípulos de Genkai, eh?, no la conozco..

-Que no conoces a la Maestra Genkai, Ella esta entre los cinco humanos mas poderosos en cuanto a Reiki se refiere..

-Reiki? Te refieres a algo así como el chi(ki)?

-así es, dijo el chico, de pelo naranja..

-"Se oye interesante", dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su barbilla *_Tal vez aprenda alguna nueva técnica que sea mejor que el Moko Takabisha, jejeje.. cuando regresé me vengare de Ryoga… espera no puedo regresar al dojo, hasta tiraron todas mis cosas a la calle, a demás, también echaron a papa y mama..bueno ya no importa… Akane puede esperar sentada si piensa que regresare suplicando… _* después de pensar un buen rato, Ranma-chan ya estaba decidida. –Yo también participare! Dijo con animo,

-No crees que es un poco peligroso, pregunto el chico de pelo naranja.

-No creo, nunca he perdido un Duelo! Ah, por cierto como te llamas

-Ah, si , mi nombre es Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara mucho gusto

-Soy Ranma Saotome, heredero del musabetsu kakuto ryu(no se si lo escribí bien..)

-¿Que haces aquí, Kuwabara? Un chico con un peinado de chico malo los interrumpe.

-Yu, Yusuke!, ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero,

-Bueno mi poder espiritual a aumentado, y vine por recomendación de mi hermana

-Sabes quien es Genkai?, pregunto Yusuke todavía sin saber por que tenia que desperdiciar un feriado en una estúpida competencia

-entonces que carajo haces acá? … Genkai es una eminencia en poder espiritual, se dice que su nivel es tan alto que puede derrotar al enemigo sin tocarlo.

-¿enserio? Interrumpió la pelirroja que todavía estaba al lado de Kuwabara..

-¿Oye Kuwabara quien es tu amiga?

-La acabo de conocer ella es..

-Soy Ranma Saotome

- Soy, Yusuke Urameshi, el numero uno de Sarayashiki,

HEY AGAN SILENCIO, ¡Que Ya llego la maestra Genkai!, grietaron en el fondo

Las Puertas del Templo de Genkai se abrieron, Yusuke, Ranma y Kuwabara se voltearon a ver..

-Que esa vieja Chata es la Genkai! Yusuke sorprendido *_No lo puedo creer, realmente es tan Fuerte como dicen?_*

-hay demasiada gente, dijo la maestra Genkai observando a la multitud, "oh, bueno empecemos con las eliminatorias"

-A de ser una prueba muy dura, dijo uno de los aspirantes

-yo aguanto lo que sea.. dijo el que estaba a su lado

"Bien, la primer a prueba es.. Un sorteo", todos cayeron al suelo sorprendidos,

"Un sorteo!"*la vieja esta loca, viene al pedo!, oh _Bueno si no salgo sorteado no es mi culpa… ya tengo una escusa para irme_* pensó Yusuke

"Hmm, tiene métodos Raros, pero puede que valga" la pena dijo Ranma

La maestra Genkai saco un cántaro de barro, donde habían barios sobres.. "todos tomen un sobre" dijo la maestra…

*_Yo solamente vine a pedirle Consejos_* Pensó Kuwabara mientras quitaba un sobre..

*si no salgo sorteada, la retare a un Duelo y Asunto Solucionado* Ranma pensó para si por otro lado..

*Que no, Que no, Que no, Que no, Que no, Que no, Que no,* Pensó Yusuke solo queriendo ir a descansar, bueno para el eran importantes los días de Feriado, y de no ser por que se dejo engañar por Botan, no Tendría que estar ahí

"Bien parece que todos ya tienen uno, ahora ábranlos, si tienen un papel rojo significa que pasaron"

* Que no, Que no, Que no, Que no* Yusuke abriendo su sobre, cuando.."Salí sorteado" dijeron al unisonó Yusuke, Ranma y Kuwabara seguido de.. "¿También ustedes?" al mismo tiempo..

La maestra Genkai miro con satisfacción, ella había colocado un papel especial en los sobres que se pone rojo cuando el que lo coge tienen cierto nivel de poder espiritual. "Los que sacaron un papel rojo síganme, los que no pueden marcharse."

-Espera, que significa esto! Dijo un Hombre bastante grande y Musculoso, acompañado por otro igual de robusto solo que un poco mas bajo

"Esos tipos son enormes!" Exclamo Kuwabara al ver a los dos Hombres

-Somos muy conocidos por en Japón por nuestro poder espiritual, como pudiste decidir algo así por un sorteo

-tu vida depende dela respuesta..

La maestra Genkai los miro Fijamente.. "son estúpidos además de engreídos, largo de aquí…. ni siquiera pasaron la prueba del sorteo, Váyanse ahora mismo pedazos de Mierda." La respuesta de la maestra causo que ambos hombres se enfurezcan..

-¡De esta no sales vieja de mierda! Ambos hombres atacan a la vez..

"no se cuanto poder pueda tener, pero a esos dos hombres no los supera en fuerza ni a palos" dijo Yusuke..

"te equivocas, esos dos son los que ni en pedo igualaran la fuerza de esa vieja.." respondió la pelirroja..

"pero que dices, espera.." antes de que Yusuke pudiera terminar la oración fue interrumpido por un grito y esos dos hombres salieron volando..

"ni siquiera los toco" dijo Kuwabara sorprendido..

"¿co…como lo supiste?" pregunto Yusuke

"En mi experiencia, no por nada llaman **Maestra **a una anciana de baja estatura" (Lo dice Kolon la bisabuela de Shãn Pu)

"Se nota que estoy vieja, antes hubiera bastado con solo mirarlos" dijo la maestra

Los aspirantes que sí pasaron se entusiasmaron, Ranma por su parte tomo interés, ese era un truco nuevo, si pudiera hacer eso con Akane y las demás chicas.. Seria genial..

_*es un poder inmenso ahora hasta yo quiero tenerlo_* Yusuke Pensó para si

La maestra Genkai entro al templo seguido de todos los aspirantes, al llegar a un salón lleno de video juegos…

-Pero que se supone que esto!, preguntaron asombrados los aspirantes..

-Que supone que vamos a hacer?

La maestra se paro frente a todos los aspirantes… "para la siguiente prueba van a jugar a los videojuegos"

-espere maestra, ¿Qué tiene de relevante esto como prueba?

-Estos están hechos para medir el poder espiritual, si no tienen poder, no van a pasar..

"el juego de ichiken, mide el nivel de desarrollo del sexto sentido, la habilidad para prever ataques espirituales o hechizos, 15 intentos, 10 o mas aciertos para pasar" (ichiquen o janken, es piedra papel o tijeras, Hakembo en Paraguay)

"el juego del golpe, mide la fuerza espiritual, el poder espiritual en un ataque, tres intentos, 120 puntos o mas para pasar"

"La maquina de Karaoke mide al fuerza vital, la cantidad de poder espiritual que almacena el cuerpo"

"¿y estos tetris y pacman, que miden?" pregunto Ranma

"estos los tengo por que me gustan"

"creí que eran para medir la concentración o algo así" respondió Ranma sorprendido..

-"Hmm, buena idea, pero.. será para otra ocasión…" dijo Genkai antes de mirar nuevamente a la multitud… "Deben pasar por al menos dos juegos para pasar... y desde ya les aviso, si no les ponen monedas no les va a funcionar" termino triunfal, dando la espalda a los aspirantes..

"VIEJA APROVECHADA!" gritaron Ranma y Yusuke al mismo tiempo…

El primero en pasar era un hombre alto y muy musculoso

-Mis golpes son los mas fuertes!" dijo el hombre antes de golpear la maquina con todas sus fuerzas…. Pip pip pip.. tintineo la maquina mostrando el resultado…. 12 puntos,

-Ajajajajaja… La pelirroja comenzó a reír con fuerza… lo cual hiso que el hombre se moleste…

-Esta maquina esta descompuesta! Dijo el hombre molesto, "se supone que tengo el record en esta maquina"

"record?, jaja, si tal vez el del puntaje mas bajo" el ultimo comentario de la pelirroja hiso que el hombre la atacara golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas…

El hombre era al menos 3 o 4 veces mas grande que la niña pelirroja, era imposible que ella le ganara, sin embargo… -Que pasa!.. mi puño no se mueve!.. dijo el hombre…

-Es imposible! !.. exclamo Kuwabara

-lo.. lo paro con un solo dedo, dijo Yusuke también sorprendido..

_*una candidata interesante, eh?*_ pensó Genkai con una sonrisa en sus labios..

"no escuchaste lo que dijo la anciana?, si no sincronizas tu poder espiritual con el físico, no lograras nada".. el hombre aterrado retrocedió y callo sobre sus rodillas…

El siguiente fue Kuwabara, consiguió fácilmente 129pt puntos, mas que suficiente para pasar

-Viste Urameshi, que te parece mi fuerza! Kuwabara emocionado..

-HA, pasaste justo, miera esto…. ORYAA! Yusuke golpeo con todas su fuerzas.. pip pip pip, 155pt.. "mira vos" dijo Yusuke lleno de orgullo…

-Haber si en Ichiken te va tan bien!, Kuwabara retando a Yusuke

-Cuando quieras!

*_saco mas de 150 puntos, con un poco de entrenamiento este chico podría derrotar a cualquier demonio, tengo que ver si hay otros como el_* pensó genkai..

El resto se sorprendió por el puntaje que alcanzó… sin embargo…

"Bien, ahora me toca a mi… Ranma-chan se puso frente a la maquina…*_si rompo la maquina, me desharé de todos los otros aspirantes._*…

Coff..Cof.. tosio Genkai… "si rompen la maquina tendrán que pagármela.." ese comentario hiso recapacitar a Ranma-chan *_hmm, mejor solo imito el golpe de ese chico Yusuke_*, en ese momento, Ranma-chan, disminuyo su poder tanto como pudo… ORAYAA!.. pip pip pip… 700pt *Parece que no disminuí mi fuerza lo suficiente..*

*_esta niña no es normal, uno podría decir que no es humana, pero el que posea Reiki y no Youki, la delata que es solo una humana, a lo mejor, si no hubiese disminuido su fuerza, el resultado seria de 7000 o mas_* (no creo que no lo sepan, pero igual, reiki: poder espiritual, youki: poder demoniaco)

Causando que todos quedaran aun mas asombrados….

-Oye!, estas segura que eres una chica Humana!. Pregunto Yusuke..

-Bueno, de ser Humano si lo soy, de ser chica,… solo la mitad del tiempo.. Ante tal comentario Yusuke y Kuwabara quedaron confundidos.. pero no había tiempo de preguntar.

El siguiente juego fue, el de Ichiken, piedra papel y tijeras..

Resultados

Kuwabara 15/15

Yusuke 2/15

Ranma 15/15

El autoestima de Yusuke ya había caído, primero una niña lo había superado en fuerza, y segundo Kuwabara lo había derrotado en piedra, papel y tijeras, y esta niña también…. Lo cual lo había molestado bastante…

*esto es increíble, no solo su poder, sino su sexto sentido, definitivamente no es normal, esta chica debió haber entrenado desde pequeña para tener tanto poder…

Por ultimo, el Karaoke… Yusuke había obtenido 82 puntos de fuerza vital, Kuwabara 57

Todavía no le tocaba a Ranma-chan antes de ella paso un Monge con un símbolo nazi en su frente….

El hombre respiro hondo y…. –Yo soy el mejor, Yo soy el mejor Yo soy el mejoor Yo soy el mejoor Yo soy el mejor… POF…AAM AMM AAAM..

Todos se quedaron viendo como la pelirroja metió su zapato en la boca del Monge..

-¿QUE? Pregunto inocente la pelirroja.. pero las miradas seguían ahí "cantaba horrible" comento la pelirroja, y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación…y continuaron con la prueba

AAMMM HUMM… UUUUU.. el Monge siguió gimiendo mientras intentaba sacarse el Zapato de la boca..

Después finalmente llego el turno de Ranma… en la maquina de Karaoke

Daaaunnko..ku na tenshi no yonori….

(ejem, en español por favor-)..

Así como un despiadado ángel

joven mesías llegas en leyenda

#

Ahora el viento azul

golpea en la puerta de tu corazón

solamente estas contemplándome así

con esa sonrisa tan vivaz

#

Algo enternecedor

es lo que tu buscas con obcecación

y no puedes ver tu destino así

con ojos tan inocentes

#

Yo creo que algún día podrás

darte cuenta que en tu espalda

llevas las alas

que rumbo al lejano futuro te llevaran

#

La premisa del despiadado ángel a través

del portal de tu alma volara

si por solo un instante de tibio dolor

dentro de tus recuerdos mencionaras

abrazando este cielo resplandecerás

joven mesías llegas en leyenda

#

Por un tiempo inmemorial

durmiendo en la cuna de mi amor

la mañana vendrá si eres llamado

por el mensajero de sueños

#

Puedes ver tu nuca brillar

la luna refleja en el cuello su luz

en el mundo entero deteniendo el tiempo

deseo encerrarlos pero...

#

Si el destinado encuentro

entre dos personas tiene una razón

pienso que es una biblia

para conocer lo que es libertad

#

La premisa del despiadado ángel

tu tristeza debiera entonces empezar

aferrándote a esa forma de vivir

cuando de ese sueño despertaste

el que mas brilla y con su luz propia eres tu

joven mesías llegas en leyenda

#

La historia es creada por las personas

que van tejiendo el amor

aunque jamás seré diosa

o un ser divino se que viviré

#

La premisa del despiadado ángel a través

del portal de tu alma volara

si por solo un instante de tibio dolor

dentro de tus recuerdos mencionaras

abrazando este cielo resplandecerás

joven mesías llegas en leyenda

(dudo mucho que no lo sepan, pero igual, se supone que canto el opening de "Evangelion" y la Seiyu de Ranma canto el opening2 de la serie)

PIP..Pip..PIP.. 300p (+ un extra de 1000 por buena voz y excelente interpretación)

WWWOWWW, Igualita que la original!

Ahora que lo pienso ella es Hermosa!..

OOOtra... OOOtra... OOOtra...OOOtra.. OOOtra... OOOtra... OOOtra... OOOtra

-Gracias, gracias, ahora, si son tan amables... podrían por favor dejar la competencia...Si~ Ranma con su tono de tierna niña buena patentado, Liberando un aura de burbujas y flores rosas que rodeo todo el salón...

-Claro!, dijeron al unisonó, 20 de los participantes con voz de tontos enamorados lurho se retiraron lentamente todavía hipnotizados por la belleza de la pelirroja

-Tch, esos tontos, se dejan manipular tan fácilmente... pero nosotros no somos como ellos, verdad Kuwabara... eh? .. cuando Yusuke volteo ya podía ver a Kuwabara saliendo hacia la puerta.. -IMBECIL REGRESA AQUI!

-JAjaja.. lo siento, me deje llevar...

Mientras, "AU.. AUWAWAW anciana decrepita!".. me vas a arrancar la oreja!.. Gimió la pelirroja como Genkai la bajaba del escenario que apareció de la nada..

"Esto no es un concierto" se quejo la maestra

Yusuke -Oye, de donde saco la Ranma ese vestido?

Kazuma -ni idea..

Después de eso, pasaron a la siguiente prueba...

Pero que es este horrible bosque!

Siento un aura maligna

"este es el bosque demoniaco, no funcionan las brújulas, esta llena de trampas y animales peligrosos, y obviamente demonios... ninguna persona normal podría salir de ahí" comento la anciana maestra, luego señalo un gran árbol que se veía a lo lejos.. "la prueba es llegar a ese árbol, si llegan en menos de dos horas clasifican"

Yo me largo de acá!

Quiero aprender sus técnicas pero dudo mucho que pueda salir vivo de ese bosque!

Y así varios aspirantes se retiraron…

-la maestra tiene razón, solo los que hallan entrenado deben participar.. dijo un hombre que estaba vestido con un gi de karate…

-Los que no deben irse!, agrego el Monge que ya se saco el zapato de Ranma-chan de su boca

-Si no te callas te cometas mi otro zapato, gruño la pelirroja, no importa si la anciana esta de acuerdo o no, no voy a renunciar…Aw..AWAWW.. me vas a arrancar las mejillas..

"no me vuelvas a llamar anciana!" gruño Genkai antes de pinchar fuertemente las mejillas de la pelirroja..

-Tiene razón, voy a participar, y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo..dijo Yusuke gruñendo.. Antes de murmurar algo de si esos dos hombres eran humanos o no…

-Cierto!, Si vos vas, Yo también voy, Gruño Kuwabara a Yusuke..

-que competitivo estas, respondió Yusuke

-ha, si llego a aprender las técnicas de la anciana podre ganarte!

-Sobre mi cadáver!

-eso lo veremos!

Pocos minutos después…

Todos se formaron en una línea… "listos…. YA!" Genkai dio la señal de partida… y todos se pusieron en marcha.. "será mejor que usen su sexto sentido para evitar los peligros" al decir esto Genkai se perdió en el horizonte dejando a todos atrás

"si me pueden seguir llegaran enseguida!"

-Diablos no es humana!

-Ma, que sexto sentido!, el camino mas rápido es ir derecho! Dijo Yusuke mientras corría..

Pocos minutos después…

-Ahhh! Por que tardaste tanto anciana, se quejo Ranma bostezando..

-Cuando llegaste? Pregunto Genkai ocultando su sorpresa de encontrar a Ranma recostado por el árbol

-Hmm, hace un minuto aproximadamente…

*_que niña tan interesante, me recuerda a mi cuando joven, no, ella es mas fuerte probablemente vencerla sea algo extremadamente difícil, aun que si no tiene ataques de energía…_*

Mientras, Yusuke,.. –Maldita sea, no he dejado de encontrarme con trampas y animales salvajes!...

Por otro lado Kuwabara..

-Hasta ahora no e encontrado trampas ni demonios, eh de ir bien, mm ese camino me da mala espina, mejor voy por acá..

Regresando con Genkai y Ranma…

"Ahhh! Todavía falta mucho?".. bostezo la pelirroja

"Todavía falta una hora" ante la respuesta de Genkai, Ranma-chan se dejo caer en el pasto y se recostó por el árbol..

"despiértame cuando termine el tiempo anciana" Ranma-chan volvió a llamar anciana a Genkai, lo cual causo que una vena apareciera en su frente… "llámame Maestra!, mocosa "

Y así pasaron tres horas y media

Ahhh, que bien dormí, ¿eh? Donde se fue la anciana?

Cuando Ranma-han despertó, solo pudo encontrar que la anciana ya no estaba y al parecer, la habían abandonado

-Maldita anciana no me despertó!

"Deben den andar por aquí cerca" Ranma fue en busca de la anciana y el resto de los aspirantes, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una pista….

-REIGAAAN! El grito seguido de una luz brillante a lo lejos llamo su atención, Pudo ver al chico Yusuke, disparar una bola de energía desde la punta de su dedo, en dirección a un tipo pelirrojo de cabello largo, este ultimo recibió el golpe directamente y callo en un estanque de agua…

-AAH!; ya no puedo mas, gimió Yusuke antes de desmoronarse en el suelo

Rando sale otra vez del agua, y se acerca a Yusuke que estaba tendido en el suelo

-Ya no puedo ni mover los brasos, as lo que quieras… dijo débilmente Yusuke

-Ha, al fin has caído, voy a provechar y usar también en vos esa técnica..

*_Diablos, no puedo escuchar bien, no entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo*_

-cuando termine no me vas a poder ganar por nada del mundo… jejeje.. Rando rio por su victoria y junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar, y comenzó a recitar un hechizo

Ranma tenia muy buen oído, a pesar de estar a 200 metros podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, por lo que podía escucharlo claramente, pero instintivamente se tapo los oídos…

-Que lastima este es tu fin! Tu cuerpo se va a achicar y luego te romperé los huesos uno por uno, y luego te apastare como un insecto… en ese instante Rando se encogió hasta tener el tamaño de un muñeco de juguete..

Ranma miro sorprendido la escena, y quito sus dedos de sus oídos para escuchar que estaba pasando, pero claro el no se quedaría en ese lugar, rápidamente se acerco para ver que estaba pasando.

-Que paso? Por que fui yo el que encogió? Se pregunto Rando sorprendido..

-Que esta pasando? Pregunto una niña de pelo celeste que Ranma no había visto antes…

-Lo que pasa es que cayo en su propia trampa, aun que aprendió la técnica a la perfección nunca logro comprenderlas, la técnica afecta el cerebro desde los oídos, para evitar sufrir los efectos de esta es suficiente con taparse los oídos.

-Pero, como hiba a saberlo el!, pregunto Rando molesto..

-Desde hace un rato no puedo escuchar nada, dijo Yusuke que se había parado, -AH! Tenia algas del lago en mis oídos..

-Haz perdido por no entender la verdadera esencia de las técnicas que robaste, Rando

-que perdí! No me jodas! Solo tengo que invocar la técnica de nue…. Rando siente una aura asesina a sus espaldas..

-Ehehe. Como si te fuera a dejar, aun que no tengo fuerzas para golpearte todavía puedo caer sobre ti… Rando intento huir pero fue demasiado tarde y fue aplastado por el codo de Yusuke..

-Ahh, ahora si ya no puedo mas… gimió Yusuke de nuevo antes de derrumbarse en el suelo nuevamente..

-estas echo polvo, suerte que tape mis oídos o si no iba terminar como ese renacuajo, dijo Ranma que había estado escuchando la platica desde hace rato..

-Asi que, finalmente despertaste,

-Callante! Anciana decrepita por que no me despertaste!

-No soy tu niñera!

-¿¡Bueno que paso con la competencia!

-"Ah, si, Yusuke Urameshi será el sucesor de mis técnicas secretas!"

-Que espera! Y que hay de mi!

-Tu puedes irte a casa

-No me jodas!, dices que perdí mi valioso tiempo en baldé?, Ranma-chan gruñendo

-si, respondió Genkai inexpresiva

Ranma respiro hondo unos momentos… "fue por llamarte anciana todo el tiempo, verdad?

-Si, volvió a responder Genkai..

-En ese caso, te desafío a un Duelo, si gano me enseñaras tus técnicas a mi también!

-Y yo que gano, pregunto Genkai

-Seré tu sirviente por dos meses, y no cobrare nada!

-Que sea un año

-Que!, ni hablar, que te parasen 6 meses

-hecho!

-Yu.. Yusuke, que esta pasando quien es esa niña? Acaso esta loca? Por retar así a Genkai

-No se exactamente, Kuwabara la conoció cuando llego aquí, al parecer se llama Ranma Saotome, por lo que he visto no es una niña normal, consiguió 700 puntos en la prueba del golpe

-Y cuantos conseguiste tu?

-Ciento cincuenta y nueve

-Que! Tengo que investigarla, Botan saca un libro de entre sus ropas… y lo hojea…-HMMM esto es muy raro..

-Que pasa? Yusuke preocupado

-No tengo datos sobre ninguna chica con ese nombre y esas descripciones..

-eso que significa?

-que probablemente ella no sea del mundo humano..

-Que!

Genkai se tomo unos instantes para curar las heridas de Kuwabara con Su Reikouhadou

-diablos este quedo peor que el otro! Expreso Ranma al ver al despedazado Kuwabara, tenía varios huesos rotos, y como vio la forma en que Genkai lo curo, se intereso todavía más en las técnicas de la anciana

Minutos después,

Ranma-chan se encuentra frente a frente con Genkai, Yusuke da la señal de inicio

Ranma-chan ataca rápidamente con un golpe, pero Genkai lo esquiva sin problemas, la peirroja gira su cuerpo rápidamente para encajar una patada, Genkai bloquea con su brazo, pero todavía sale volando varios metros, antes de estrellarse contra una gran roca de 3 metros de alto se incorpora y evita el impacto apoyándose contra la roca y aprovechando el impulso para contra atacar, pero la pelirroja ya a en caminando una series de patadas, Genkai retrocede nuevamente, y se topa de espaldas contra la roca

-Ya eres mía! Grito Ranma-chan antes de lanzar su puño contra la anciana, pero esta desaparece segundos antes, y el golpe de Ranma-chan impacta contra la roca

-Viste eso! Si le daba de lleno la anciano no se recuperaba! Expreso Yusuke al ver la enorme roca desmoronándose como si fuera de papel espuma..

-Esa niña es impresionante, es mas fuerte que tu! La afirmación de Botan le callo a Yusuke como un martillo..

-De seguro es por que NO es humana! se quejo Yusuke

Genkai aparece atrás de Ranma-chan a una cierta distancia..

-eres bastante lenta!, afirma Genkai con confianza

-He, tu crees, respondo Ranma con la misma confianza, enseñando el algo en sus manos, era el sombrero de Genkai..

-Que! Pero cuando paso eso Yusuke?.. Botan impresionada

-A mi no me preguntes! Yo no vi nada!..

-Parece que tendré que ponerme seria..

-es lo que estaba esperando, Ranma-chan irradiaba de confianza

Genkai, apunta su dedo índice hacia Ranma, y este empieza a brillar, Ranma se prepara cambiando de posición..

-A, Acaso es el Raigan? Pregunto Yusuke, pero sus dudas se fueron al instante.. como la anciana disparo su esfera de energía…

-REIGAN!,

-Diablos su raigan es 30 veces mas grande que el mío! Exclamo Yusuke

Ranma quedo sorprendido, pero Rápidamente se incorporo.. –MOKO TAKABISHA! Una ráfaga de energía del tamaño del Raigan de Genkai salió de las manos de Ranma…

BOOOMMM! Una gran explosión levanto una cortina de Humo

-Diablos esa cosa fue todavía mas grande! , esta niña no puede ser humana!

Cuando el humo se disipo, Genkai estaba parada en el mismo lugar, pero Ranma-chan estaba tirada hacia los arboles

Itai!. "eso dolió!" *_como dije antes, no por nada llaman maestra a una anciana de baja estatura… je, esa técnica, ella permaneció inexpresiva al momento de dispararla…no es nada parecido al Shi shi hokodan, ella no utiliza ninguna emoción para hacerla, pero supongo que debe tener un limite de tiros_* -sorprendente técnica, a pesar de ser mas pequeña que mi ataque, todavía fue mas poderosa..

-Curiosa técnica la tuya niñata, nunca había visto una técnica que no consumiera nada de Reiki, Genkai sonrió ligeramente mientras decía eso,..

-gracias, pero aun que me vea así… soy hombre!, gruño Ranma…

Botan no término de entender lo que dijo la niña pelirroja

Por otro lado Kuwabara, que había logrado sentarse, y observaba la pelea… *_oh, no otra vez… mi primavera se convirtió en un oscuro inverno_* (corazón roto)

-no sabia que eras de esas, se burlo Yusuke

-No es lo que crees! Ranma enfadado, mientras se rebuscaba entre su ropa

-"donde tenias guardado eso!" pregunto Yusuke al ver como de la nada la niña pelirroja saca un termo de agua caliente de sus mangas

-Se llama Ki plegamiento, puedes guardar muchas cosas con esta técnica, conozco a un chico que guarda un refrigerador entero en su calcetín izquierdo

-Debe estar bromeando, no es así Yusuke? Pregunto botan..

-Por alguna razón, no sentí como si estuviese mintiendo… respondió Yusuke en tono serio..

-Vamos a continuar o es que ya te rindes? Pregunto Genkai impaciente a Ranma "espera un minuto" respondió este ultimo mientras vertía agua caliente sobre su cabeza..

La figura de la niña pelirroja cambio drásticamente, su pecho se encogió y sus hombros se ensancharon, mientras se hacia ligeramente mas alta, y su pelo se oscurecía..

-Como dije, soy hombre!

-QUEEE!.. Dijeron Yusuke, Botan y Kuwabara al unisonó, Genkai solo levanto una seja..

-acaso eres un Youkai que cambia de sexo con el agua? Pregunto Botan.. Ranma la miro y "soy cien porciento humano y mis cambios de genero se deben a una maldición"

-Ma.. Maldición? Dijeron Todos al mismo tiempo…todavía dudando..

-AH, les explico luego! Continuemos con la lucha!.. Esta vez, yo también voy enserio.

Aun que como chico era ligeramente mas lento que como chica, Ranma seguía siendo bastante rápido, lo bueno era que su fuerza se duplicaba…

Genkai esta vez tomo mas precauciones, el chico Ranma definitivamente no era normal ni en lo mas mínimo, probablemente podía lanzar ráfagas de energía de forma ilimitada, que aun que no eran tan fuertes como su reigan todavía causarían mucho daño

Ranma volvió a atacar a alta velocidad, el ya se había dado cuenta, que al reducir su edad, su fuerza y su velocidad habían disminuido bastante, un golpe directo del ataque de esa anciana lo pondría en serios aprietos

Esta vez Ranma ataco con todas sus fuerzas, y Genkai hacia todo lo posible por esquivar, este chico Ranma tenia un poder de golpe bastante elevado, tal vez no tanto como Toguro, pero definitivamente era muy alto, Genkai esquivo otra patada, pero el chico de la trenza ya estaba preparando una estrategia, aumento la velocidad de sus ataque en bruscamente de 50 golpes por segundo a 150, Genkai recibió la mayoría de los golpes. Pero disminuyo el daño con su reiki.. Ranma se dio cuenta de eso, y como ultimo recurso puso todo su poder en un ultimo golpe que fue a dar a una roca tres veces mas grande que la anterior, y como era de esperarse, se desmorono instantáneamente..

Genkai se alejo de un salto, y acumulo todo su poder en su dedo índice.. Ranma se detuvo y se preparo para disparar su propia técnica..

-REIGAN! La ráfaga bola de energía esta vez fue tres veces mayor a la anterior.. Ranma palideció y como resultado su Moko Takabisha resulto algo pequeño,

-Se acabo! Dijo Yusuke al ver como Ranma era tragado por el reigan de Genkai.

-Todavía no! Alego Ranma que estaba parado tras Yusuke..

-Cu, cuando llegaste ahí!, Yusuke llego nuevamente hacia Genkai, y encontró que Ranma esta en dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-Como hiciste eso?

-Se llama división de pelos de gato

-división de que!

-que importa!.. Quiero que me digas algo, esta técnica que usa la anciana, tu también sabes hacerla, no?

-si, ¿por que?

-Como lo haces?

-Yo que gano diciéndotelo?

-luego te enseño una técnica que no consume nada de ki y puedes hacer cuando quieras" Yusuke dudo un momento, y luego pensó que podría ser muy útil, así que…

-"se acumula se concentra el reiki en la punta del dedo, y luego se dispara, imaginándote el gatillo en tu mente.. Yusuke que ya había recuperado algo de su poder espiritual, lo acumulo en la punta de su dedo índice"… Ranma lo observo y luego toco la mano de Yusuke, sintiendo así la energía que este empleaba era diferente a la del Moko Takabisha..

-He!, interesante, ya se como hacerlo! Dijo Ranma antes de regresar a pelear, Genkai ya se había dado cuenta de que el Ranma que estaba peleando ahí era solo una ilusión

Asique volteo hacia el real que estaba apuntando con su dedo índice hacia ella… y acumuló rápidamente su Reiki en la punta su dedo… ella inmediatamente hiso lo mismo,

-REIGAN! Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, la de Ranma era ligeramente más grande…

-Diablos! Esa cosa es todavía mas grande que el de la anciana, no debí mostrarle como hacerlo!, dijo Yusuke arrepentido…

BOOOOM!, la explosión esta vez fue mas grande, Ranma y Genkai se alejaron mas y mas..

SSHHHS, comenzó a llover de repente

-He!, parece que quedarme aquí valió la pena, expreso Ranma-chan mientras miraba su dedo índice..

-Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no crees? Pregunto alguien, tenia una vos bastante hermosa y familiar, era la voz de una chica joven…

-pero que demo?, Ranma-chan quedo sorprendido al ver como Genkai parecía haber rejuvenecido varios años, era una chica bastante hermosa y tenia el pelo de un rosa muy claro..

-interesante, has rejuvenecido totalmente! Dijo Ranma-chan tocando el rostro de Genkai y olvidándose de la pelea…

-se ve que eres muy inocente… podría haberte matado mientras que te olvidaste de la pelea

-No creo que tu seas tan cobarde, además, si eso era lo que querías me hubieras disparado con todas tus fuerzas des de el principio.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando 10 personas llegaron de pronto y las rodearon..

-Que es lo que quieren? Preguntaron al unisonó Ranma-chan y Genkai… "Oye tenemos la misma voz"

-Somos del SDF del mundo espiritual, y tenemos órdenes de llevarte ante el rey Enma

-Mudo espiruti que?.. y que es eso? Pregunto la pelirroja ignorante..

-Es muy Raro que Koenma se tome las molestias por buscar a una simple humana

-No es una simple humana, ella vino por una distorsión espacio temporal

-Si, como no, como si fuera a creer que caí en un mundo diferente solo porque unos payasos uniformados lo dicen! Se quejo Ranma, "vamos a continuar luego, primero me desharé de estos idiotas.."

-He! Enserio crees que podrás Ganar a la Elite de la Elite del Mundo espiritual? Pregunto el comandante del escuadrón en tono de burla

-No es como si derrotarlos fuera la gran cosa des pues de derrotar al chico/a dragón, y al mocos Fénix (Herb y Zaffron)

Los diez hombres Rodearon a Ranma-chan e ignoraron a Genkai, que no se sentía de ánimos para ayudar…

Uno de ellos ataco a Ranma-chan que no estaba de humor, entonces. Y disparo su Reigan al tipo y este ni siquiera la toco, en eso todos los otros se avanzaron sobre ella, pero ella era mucho mas rápida como chica, asique no tuvo problemas en esquivarlos, y dispararles un raigan a cada uno,

Lo cual hiso que Genkai se sorprendiera, el chico había disparado el Reigan al menos 12 veces y además de esa técnica de antes,_ *Cuanto poder pose este chico, er chica o lo que sea*_

Lamentablemente, ninguno había recibido un golpe limpio, Ranma siguió corriendo hasta salir del bosque y llegar a un claro, otra vez la rodearon, ella intento disparar nuevamente el reigan.. pero.. –oh, oh, creo que ya me quede si balas, se burlo la niña de la situación, pero esto no le causo gracia a los cazadores del Mundo espiritual, y siguieron atacando, Ranma siguió esquivando cada ataque, y se iba quedando sin energías.. pero lamentablemente para sus perseguidores ninguno había notado que Ranma-chan estaba formando una espiral a mientras esquivaba los ataque.. en un instante quedo rodeada…

-Ya eres Nuestra! Grito el comandante del escuadrón, como respuesta solo pudo ver a la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos y como si estuviera rezando…

-Hi Ryu.. Shoten… HA! GOSSHH, un gran tornado se trago a sus perseguidores, este era especialmente inmenso, ya que era el lugar donde anteriormente habían impactado el reigan suyo y de Genkai

-Diablos, tengo que aprender a hacer eso! Dijo Yusuke impresionado por la técnica de la niña pelirroja..

"Eso fue bastante impresionante, pero acabas de derrotar a la policía del mundo espiritual" replico Genkai

-e..espera policías?

-Así es, agrego Botan, y probablemente ahora te tomen como criminal, y te perseguirán el resto de tu vida

-QUE! Ranma ya se estaba preocupando, ya tenia bastantes problemas con sus prometidas y rivales..

-Eso no será necesario, agrego alguien, fue una voz que apareció de pronto, la voz de un niño

-Koenma! Que haces aquí? Pregunto _Yusuke ante la sorpresa

-Tu nombre es Ranma no es asi?

-Que pasa con este niño? Pregunto Ranma

-El es Koenma, el decide quien va al cielo quien va al infierno

-oh? Dijo Ranma palideciendo

**Fin del cap1, er digo el prologo..**

La verdad, es que nunca entendí bien si reiki y Chi (ki en japonés) eran lo mismo, pero como, la definición de Reiki, seria poder espiritual, y la de ki es básicamente energía espiritual, yo tomo a ambos como lo mismo

Espero les halla gustado, no es que piense que YYHS sean débiles, pero debo destacar que Genkai no peleo con intenciones de Matar, o Ranma tendría mas problemas, por otro lado, Ranma seria una clasificación de Rango S, o por lo menos A-S, muy cerca de S, y como ya sabrán en Ranma ½ no siempre se gana por fuerza, sino por inteligencia, es por eso que perdió el SDF tan fácilmente. (jajaja, ¿acabo de llamar inteligentes a los de Ranma1/2? A excepción por Shampoo, Nabiki y Ranma, la mayoría son bastante tontos)

Nota: el SDF aparece en el volumen 16/17 del Manga de YYHS, pero lo hice aparecer antes para la ocasión

Otra cosa **MUY IMPORTANTE** No hablo de **Ranma1/2 ANIME**, sino del **MANGA**, que es bastante diferente al Anime

Por otro lado, Yusuke en este punto, antes de entrenar con Genkai probablemente ni siquiera pueda vencer a Kuno, o al Ryoga del principio del Manga, después de su entrenamiento con Genkai, si ya podría vencer a Kuno, pero no a Ryoga, después de torneo oscuro, ya seria capas de plantarse frente a Ryoga, ya que Ryoga tiene la fuerza de Toguro aproximadamente… y también el "Rugido del león" y la resistencia de un Tanque, pero la estupidez y el sentido del humor de un león macho cuando pelea por su territorio


	2. Nuevo comienzo

Glosario

**-dialogo**

**—dialogo—**

***_pensamiento_***

**Ando algo no aparece entre comidas ni después de un guion es una onomatopeya o sonido, también comentarios de extras O narracion**

**(lo que va entre paréntesis son mis comentarios)**

Significados

Reikai, Mundo espiritual

Jingoku, Infierno

Ningenkai, mundo humano

Makai, Mundo Youkai, o Mundo demoniaco

Meikai, inframundo, o el mas allá del Makai

Yakusa: Mafia Japonesa

**Ranma co-detective espiritual**

Bueno, este Fanfic se ubica en al final del **manga** de Ranma-chan ½ y el volumen 3/4 del manga Yu-Yu-Hakusho, justo cuando Yusuke fue a la eliminatoria para que Genkai elija un discípulo…

Para comprender la historia, deberían al menos a ver leído el manga de Ranma-chan ½ hasta el tomo 35 aproximadamente

Puede que no estén al tanto o desacuerdo al poder de Ranma-chan, si es que no han leído el manga hasta el final, ya que en el manga Ranma-chan es inmensamente mas fuerte que en el Anime

**Cap2: Nuevo comienzo**

-e..¡espera! ¿policías?

-Así es, agrego Botan, y probablemente ahora te tomen como criminal, y te perseguirán el resto de tu vida

-—¿ ¡QUE!?— Grito Ranma-chan sorprendida, el ya tenia suficientes problemas con, psicópatas homicidas que trataban de matarlo, endemoniadamente sexys amazonas que trataban de casarse con el(no suena tan malo, ¿verdad?), endemoniadamente horribles vejestorios amazonas de 3000 años que trataban de forzarlo a casarse con sus nietas endemoniadamente sexys, Marimachos violentas, dioses, semidioses, ogros, y otras cosas.. ¿por que tenia que meterse también con la policía?

Ranma se hundió completamente en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había hecho para tener esa suerte? ¿Por qué siempre tenia que atraer los problemas? ¿Por qué…? A la mierda!, sacudió su cabeza adolorida de tanto pensar, y agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos como niña buena dijo:

—Etto, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para Pedir perdón, ¿verdad?. Colocando sus manos juntas debajo de su barbilla, agrandando sus ojos, y poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, "¿¡verdad!?" pregunta la pelirroja nuevamente

-—Eso no será necesario—, la voz que se escucho de pronto era la de un niño, Ranma-chan volteo a ver, y efectivamente era un niño solo que…

-—¿un niño fantasma?— pregunto Ranma-chan poco o nada sorprendido

-—No, el no es un niño! El es Koenma!—, corrigió Botan

-—Koke?— Ranma-chan no familiarizado con el nombre

-—el decide quien va al cielo y quien al infierno— dijo Botan nuevamente

-—¿AH!? , o sea que eso significa que, significa que,.. ¿espera que significa eso?— Botan cayó al suelo como suele pasar en los animes ante la respuesta de Ranma-chan..

—Significa que, tu destino depende de lo que disidas en este momento…—, el niño Floto por el aire hasta acercarse a Ranma-chan.. y le explico…

—WAIT!..., reduce la velocidad ahí, estás diciendo que llegue a un mundo diferente, y que no puedo regresar?—

-—Así es— Koenma asintió con la cabeza, pero Ranma-chan todavía tenía una expresión incrédula.. de hecho parecía como estuviera a punto de llorar…

-—HURRA! SOY LIBRE.. SOY LIBRE!, ya no mas prometidas locas, ni idiotas pervertidos, o Locas sádicas intentando vender mi cuerpo, ni no mas happ...— Ranma-chan se detuvo en ese instante, mencionar su nombre podría llegar a invocarlo así que decidió cerrar la boca en ese instante…

-—¿Ya terminaste?— Pregunto Koenma con una gota enorme de sudor en su frente…

Ranma-chan se encogió de hombros, —supongo que festejare más tarde—

—bien, pues, como ya te he dicho, no perteneces a este mundo, normalmente exterminaríamos o exiliaríamos a un intruso de un lugar desconocido, pero a pesar tu poder no pareces peligrosa para los humanos, así que te ofrezco un trato—

Coff. Coff, Ranma-chan tocio un poco sobre su puño —Soy un ser Humano—

—Eso ya lo se, se nota por tu Reiki, bien continuare con la explicación, el trato consiste en que debes cooperar con nosotros para proteger el mundo humano—

—¿exactamente que me estas pidiendo?— pregunto Ranma-chan, que probablemente estaba pensando en que sería algo estúpido como ponerse los calzoncillos hacia a fuera y salir a la calle a jugar al superhéroe

-—deberás trabajar como co-detective espiritual, tu trabajo consiste arrestar demonios y o exterminarlos, dependiendo de la situación—

—¿Eso eso es todo?—

—¿Como que eso es todo!?, no tienes algo más que decir, o no vas a tratar de quejarte?— Koenma quedo sorprendido ante la actitud de Ranma-chan

—¿de todos modos no es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto, verdad? —

—Supongo, en todo caso…— Koenma miro a la chica de pelo azul.. —Botan, tú te encargaras de Ranma-chan y De Yusuke—

En ese instante, Botan se acerca a Ranma-chan.. —Mucho gusto!, Ranma-chan, Yo soy Botan! Son la mensajera del mundo espiritual, yo seré quien te de tus misiones—

—¿Botan?, que nombre tan raro, bueno, porque no me cuentas un poco más sobre eso del mundo espiritual, y los demonios y esas cosas? —

Y así Botan, le explico, que el mundo espiritual era donde las almas de los muertos iban, y que de ese lugar se iban al cielo o al infierno. También le explico sobre el Makai, mundo de los demonios.

Ese día ya había acabado, Ranma-chan se quedo a dormir en la casa de Genkai, al igual que Yusuke… y Botan decidió quedarse también para curiosear

—Ranma-chan, cuéntame un poco más sobre ti, ¿dónde y cómo te criaste?, ¿tienes novia?, ¿cómo es que tienes esa fuerza?, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Tienes novia?, tu tipo de sangre, ¿qué haces para pasar el rato?, ¿tienes novia?, como es que te conviertes en chica? ¿Tienes novia?

-oye BOTAN!... cuantas veces piensas preguntarle —¿si tiene novia?— Gruño Yusuke Molesto y aun que él nunca lo admitirá, también estaba algo celoso…

—jejeje. — La chica de pelo azul rió pícaramente antes de volver a ignorar a Yusuke y centrarse en Ranma-chan que por alguna razón se sentía tímido ante la presencia de Botan., pero no duro mucho..

—Bien, nací en Tokio, a los dos años mi padre me llevo por el mundo para entrenar, recién a los 16 años conocí a mi madre y..—

—espera, ¿cuántos años tienes? — Pregunto Botan intrigada

—Bueno, realmente tengo 17 pero,… —

—Así que solo eres un enano! Jo pensé que teníamos la misma edad… hahaha!— como Yusuke comenzó a reír fue fulminado con la mirada.. y BAAMB!

-AUHC —¡ESO DOLIO!— Yusuke se garro donde había recibido el golpe..

—no comiences con tus bromas!— se quejo Botan mientras bajaba el remo con el que golpeo a Yusuke..

—como iba diciendo, me comí algo llamado las **Setas del tiempo, **cambian la edad de acuerdo al tamaño que posean, me comí una seta de unos 13 o 14 cm así que debo haber rejuvenecido aproximadamente a esa edad— dijo Ranma-chan cruzando sus brazos,

-—qué lugar más Raro de dónde vienes!—dijeron Yusuke y Botan mientras miraban fijamente a Ranma-chan

—tu crees?, mi primo Ataru Moroboshi, que vive en Tomobiki, tiene por esposa a una chica Oni del espacio (Oni=ogro o demonio), y se casaron a los diez días de conocerse— el comentario de Ranma-chan llevo el nivel de rareza de su mundo a otro nivel

—o sea, se caso con una chica demonio?— Botan algo intrigada

—Sip, esa chica, es en simples palabras la más hermosa del universo, bueno al menos según las votaciones— Ranma acaricio su barbilla y se puso a visualizar a la hermosa chica Oni, se parecía a Shampoo, así que la imagino desnuda, causando que casi le de una hemorragia nasal, afortunadamente se sacudió esos pensamientos de la mente rápidamente y regreso a la conversación

—bien, como iba diciendo.. Los entrenamientos eran, y luego el Neko-ken… y la maldición se debe a… y después, me comprometido con 20 mujeres y luego… la marimacho violenta… el estúpido chico-cerdo, y la niña china… después el anciano pervertido… además de que la loca de los somníferos,… y el bobo e la espada y el chico pato… el idiota sangre de dragón, el dios fénix.. y cuando se rompió el compromiso y nos echaron a la calle, Mamá se divorcio de Papá, y me desterraron, y ahora soy solo Ranma, pues me quitaron el apellido, y técnicamente ahora vuelva o no ya no tengo familia—

Yusuke se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, bueno, la verdad dejo de escuchar cuando Ranma-chan comento los horribles entrenamientos que hacía desde los 4 años, como que lo arrojasen de un 6 piso, que lo obligaran a pasar 72 horas en medio de un rio meditando sin poder comer y dormir, o cuando Genma le arrojo barias rocas gigantes sobre su cabeza cuando tenía 7, y atarlo de pies a cabezas con pescado y arrojarlo a un pozo lleno de gatos callejeros y, el entrenamiento en Jusenkyo.

Por otra parte, Botan lloró al terminar de escuchar la historia de Ranma-chan. Pero claro esta no se dio cuenta de la razón, hasta que la chica de pelo azul-celeste lo abrazo tiernamente…

—Lo siento por preguntar— en ese instante Ranma-chan se dio cuenta de que alguien por primera estaba de su parte, y no lo acuso de pervertido o mujeriego, de hecho era la primera vez en su vida lo había escuchado y lo estaba consolando, *_Diablos!, los hombres no lloran!* _Ranma-chan se regaño así mismo en silencio, pero las lagrimas no se detuvieron…

Al día siguiente…

—Muy bien abuela, continuemos donde nos quedamos ayer! Ya sabes, si gano me enseñaras todas tus técnicas—

—no hace falta, te entrenare al igual que Yusuke—

—¿Que?, ¿lo dice en serio?—

—jaja, no había conocido a discípulos tan prometedores hasta ahora, sería un desperdicio si solo tomara a uno de ustedes— comento la anciana sonriendo maliciosamente

Una hora después

—Creo que me equivoque— dijo la anciana cambiando de opinión.., —YUSUKE DEJA DE QUEJARTE— ; —Ranma-chan que paso con la fuerza que me mostraste ayer— Ambos chicos son regañados

—Que espera de mí anciana!, ya no puedo mas!— Grito Yusuke mientras se paraba con su dedo índice sobre un clavo y concentrando todo su poder en el

—No sé qué me pasa, ayer pude hacer más de diez disparos sin problemas, pero, ahora no logro ni la mitad, solo 4 tiros y ya no tengo poder…—

—eso es solo porque no lo estas intentando de verdad!— se quejo Genkai, claro se supone que Ranma-chan debería ser capaz de disparar mas de eso después de una noche de sueño

—Dime abuela, crees que sea porque haber rejuvenecido?—

—¡Que estás diciendo?—

—Como ya dije ayer, comí unas setas mágicas que cambian la edad, y en realidad tengo 17 no 13 años—

—¿tal cosa existe?— pregunto Genkai sorprendida..

—Pues claro que existe! Acaso crees que lo imagine todo?— Ranma-chan saca una seta de 6 cm de su manga, la seta ya estaba muerta, ya no crecería mas… —es esta—

Genkai la observa bien, pero aun que tenia curiosidad por saber si funcionaria, decidió no comerla, después de todo, no quería volver a tener 6 años de edad

-—¿HHMMM, tal vez, pero ayer no tuviste ese problema, porque ahora?—

—tal vez sea por que tarda en hacer efecto por completo, después de todo la magia es así— Inesperadamente Yusuke dio su opinión causando que Genkai se le quedara viendo sorprendida por que usara su cabeza…

—QUE!?, hasta yo puedo pensar a veces!— se quejo Yusuke

—eso tendría algo de sentido, bueno supongo que capacidad de reiki disminuyo con mi edad, puesto a que mis capacidades físicas también disminuyeron, no puedo dar ni la mitad de goles por segundo que doy normalmente, ayer llegue a un máximo de 150 como chico y como chica a 300, y normalmente serian de 7000 y 10000 aproximadamente—

—¿que clase de monstruo eres!?— pregunto Yusuke incrédulo

—Vamos, de haber pasado por los entrenamientos que yo pase desde los 2 años, tu también podrías— dijo Ranma-chan *_claro la velocidad y el poder son una cosa y la habilidad es otra_* eso ultimo lo dejo para ella misma.

Yusuke pensó en alegar, pero se detuvo así mismo después de recordar los horribles entrenamientos que tuvo, incluso los de la anciana parecían bastantes suaves comparados a ser arrojado por un acantilado de 60 metros y que te entierren con varias rocas de una tonelada cada una o el simple hecho de nadar ida y vuelta hasta china… *_DIABLOS!, SU PADRE ESTABA LOCO!_* pensó para si el detective espiritual

Genkai pensó unos segundos, —HHMM, tal vez ayer pudiste disparar varias veces por qué tenias toda esa energía almacenada en tu interior—

—Que quiere decir?— Ranma-chan confundida

—es por que nunca antes habías disparado Reiki—explico Genkai

—Pero, que dices!?, no ves que puedo disparar chi, desde antes de venir aquí!?— afirmo la pelirroja, pero Genkai la miro fijamente

—No confundas el chi/ki con el reiki, el chi, a pesar de ser comúnmente llamado energía espiritual, es en realidad la energía física del cuerpo, mientras que Reiki, es la energía propia del alma!— ante la explicación de Genkai, Ranma-chan se quedo pensando varios minutos…

—HMMM, eso explica muchas cosas, o sea que si me acostumbro, podre disparar la misma cantidad que ayer?— la pelirroja ansiosa por la respuesta

—a tu edad, creo que lograras poder disparar al menos unos cien, si es que entrenas lo suficiente—

"kukuku, Ryoga preparate para mi venganza si algún dia vuelvo!" grito la pelirroja con una risa maligna. Dejando a Yusukue mirándola aterrado "definitavemente es un monstruo"

Y así pasaron dos meses… o eran dos semanas? Bueno, no importa…

Yusuke volvía a su casa más bien a su departamento, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas, y su pelo despeinado, a su lado se encontraba en iguales condiciones una niña pelirroja cargando una mochila…

—Ne, Yusuke ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?— pregunto la niña pelirroja..

—¿Pues, supongo que volveré a la escuela, y tu?— Yusuke hizo una mueca, como si no fuera muy agradable para el regresar a la escuela

—creo que bucare una forma de ganar dinero y conseguirme un lugar para vivir— Ranma-chan no lo diría de forma directa, pero su intención era..

Yusuke vio a una chica de pelo marrón que estaba más adelante, mirando al suelo con cara angustiada, ella lentamente levanto la mirada hacia el…—Yusuke!— Grito la niña al verlo

—¡hey!, ¡tanto tiempo Keiko!— dijo Yusuke al acercarse

Keiko se fijo en la persona que estaba junto a Yusuke, la niña pelirroja era muy bonita, y estaba muy bien desarrollada, pero estaba toda sucia sus ropas estaban desgarradas, Keiko se fijo en Yusuke y estaba en las mismas condiciones… —¿Quien es tu amiga?—

—ah, ella es, digo el— Yusuke se trabó con sus palabras al no saber cómo presentarle a Ranma-chan...

—Soy, Ranma, y Yusuke y yo solo somos amigos— la niña pelirroja se presento a si misma… y Keiko se le quedo viendo como si estuviera pensando.. 'no te pregunte'… pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron claramente diferentes —Yo soy Keiko Yukimura— y soy la novi-amiga de la infancia de Yusuke

Ranma-chan noto rápidamente la relación que había entre esos dos, así que iba a decir que debía irse para dejarlos solos pero…

—Bueno, ya debo irme a la escuela, te veo luego Yusuke!— Keiko se le adelanto a Ranma-chan y se marcho, claro, aun que ella estaba sonriendo, todavía pudo notarse algo tensa, obviamente le preguntaría quien es exactamente "la pelirroja" cuando estuvieran solos, bueno eso era lo que Yusuke estaba pensando, y claro no estaba lejos de la realidad. Cuando Keiko salió del rango de visión de Yusuke, este volvió a retomar su camino a casa.

El apartamento de Yusuke era bastante grande. La madre de Yusuke, Atsuko era bastante joven, no pasaba de los 28 años de edad.

—Hasta que al fin vuelves!, me tenias preocupada— se quejo Atsuko, iba a decir algo mas pero luego se fijo en la persona al lado de Yusuke —¿quién es tu amiga?—

—su nombre es Ranma, solo está de paso—

Atsuko se fijo bien en la ropa de la niña pelirroja, la cual estaba muy desgastada y rasgada, —Yusuke! ¿Qué le has hecho a esta chica? Porque su ropa esta Rasgada, no me digas que—

—NO ES NADA DE ESO!— Yusuke y Ranma-chan gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Yo también estaba entrenando en la montaña con Yusuke y la maestra— (aquí dice la maestra, para parecer educada)

—Pero, y tus padres te dejaron ir a una montaña sola con un chico—

—Mama, tú no eres quien para criticar a otros padres—. Yusuke con una sonrisa forzada, y claro su comentario le costo un coscorrón

—Bueno, la verdad, es que actualmente…— Ranma-chan juega con sus dedos unos momentos… —no tengo.. padres..—

—¿¡que!?—

—bueno, veras, mi padre arreglo un compromiso con una de las hijas de su mejor amigo, y nos quedamos a vivir en su casa, pero nos peleamos y el compromiso se rompió, nos echaron de su casa, y mi madre estaba tan enojada que Se divorcio del idiota de papa, pero ambos estaban más enojados conmigo que entre ellos, así que, me desterraron y me quitaron el apellido, ya no tengo familia y lugar donde volver—

Atsuko se sintió familiarizada con la niña pelirroja, pues también le ocurrió lo mismo, cuando ella se embarazo de Yusuke, toda su familia la abandono..

—Pobrecita, si te parece bien puedes quedarte a vivir aquí—

—oye! Hablas en serio mama?— Yusuke interrumpió de pronto..

—¡tu cállate Yusuke!—,… — y bien, que dices, Ranma-chan—

—enserio, estará bien?—

—¡Claro!, si Yusuke te molesta solo avísame y lo golpeare por ti, mañana arreglare los papeles para la adopción—

En ese instante, Ranma-chan sintió una punzada en su corazón, el no mintió en nada, pues era cierto que le habían quitado el apellido y todo eso, pero, esta mujer pensaba que 'él' era una 'ella' y no quería engañarla…

—señora, espere hay algo que tengo que decirle—

—¿Sí?, ¿qué ocurre Ranma-chan?—

—hay…algo importante que debe saber—, Ranma-chan de la nada saco un termo de agua caliente y de lo derramo sobre la cabeza… —en realidad, soy hombre— y efectivamente, la niña pelirroja creció un poco como el agua entro en contacto con su cuerpo, su pelo se oscureció… —mi cuerpo cambia de sexo con el agua fría y caliente debido a una maldición, Lo siento, pero no soy una persona normal, así que no creo que quiera que me quede—

Atsuko enmudeció por unos segundos lo cual puso nervioso a Ranma y cuando estaba a pudo de disculparse y marcharse…

—De que hablas, no me molesta, de hecho me parece interesante, además,— Atsuko toma la cabeza de Yusuke y lo señala con el dedo.. —Este chico que ves aquí, ha muerto y revivido después de casi un mes—

—¿enserio?, ¿no cree que soy un pervertido o un fenómeno?—

—¡claro que no!, ante mis ojos eres una persona completamente normal, a demás no podría dejarte solo después de lo que me has contado—

Ranma quedo tan sorprendido que casi llora, había encontrado a otra persona que no le llamo raro o pervertido después de ver sus cambios, la primera fue Botan claro está, aun que, que botan le llame pervertido alguna vez era, como se dice… cuestión de tiempo (?)

Pasaron dos días, Ahora Ranma era legalmente el Hermano de Yusuke, y se había inscrito en el mismo colegio, claro, Atsuko había tenido ayuda de los Yakusa locales para que admitieran a Ranma en el colegio..

Keiko quedó sorprendida de que la niña pelirroja de la que se puso celosa por unos momentos resultara ser un chico(?) Bueno ella no dijo nada como 'raro' o 'pervertido', pero aun así su reacción fue la más sorprendida de todas, mas aun se sorprendió cuando le dijo su nombre completo.. —Ranma Urameshi— ahora hermano 'menor' de Yusuke, bueno, tenían la misma edad técnicamente, pero como Ranma fue registrado luego, figuro como el hermano menor.

Kuwabara también se sorprendió por el cambio, de hecho comenzó a tratar diferente a Ranma-chan, pero nadie lo culpa, después de todo, Ranma-chan era hombre y además, se veía mejor que él.

Primer día de clases…

No paso mucho, de camino a la escuela, tres estudiantes de la preparatoria Kasamegafushi, detuvieron a Ranma de camino a clases,

-dame tu billetera! Grito el más grande y feo de los tres… pero claro, Ranma hiso caso omiso de eso, entonces este lanza un golpe que termina en la nada pues Ranma había desaparecido, de hecho estaba detrás de el… —No estoy de humor para esto, así que los dejare ir por hoy—, ante el comentario de Ranma, el hombre se enojo, entonces los otros dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, claro Ranma ni siquiera los miro de hecho parcia que siquiera se había movido cuando los tres hombres se cayeron de espaldas

No paso mucho antes de que Yusuke lo alcanzara —Oye Ranma, no estás olvidando algo?— pregunto el mayor

—¿Como qué?—

—¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que me enseñarías una técnica que no te cansa y que puedes hacer las veces que quieras?—

—ah, eso, en el receso iremos a la azotea— respondió el menor

—Oye, pero si para eso falta mucho!, además las clases son aburridas— Yusuke quejándose, claro el normalmente no va a clases, no es muy diferente a Ranma cuando estaba en Nerima, solo que el faltaba por razones diferentes.

—No, Yusuke, iremos a clase, Atsuko-sa~ digo, mamá espera a que asista a clases, no pienso fallarle—

—¡Vamos! ¡Será solo por hoy!— alego el mayor

—¡que no!— repitió el menor caminando mas rápido, e ignorándolo hasta que.

- URAMESHI! Hemos venido a vengarnos! Un numeroso grupo de delincuentes los rodeo cuando pasaron por un patio baldío, algunos estaban en motos, otros tenían vates o espadas de madera, y algunos cadenas.. Eran cerca de 20.

—se ve que eres muy popular— bromeo el chico de la trenza mirando de reojo a su hermano delincuente…

—No es mi culpa que me echen la culpa por las tonterías de mis compañeros!— Yusuke se quejo mientras bajaba su cartera para pelear más cómodo

-Hey tu, el de la trenza, mejor lárgate y no digas nada o te mataremos!—, ante eso Ranma arrojo su cartera alto en el aire.

—No puedo hacer eso— dijo Ranma encogiendo de hombros

-¿¡Que has dicho!?

—Ustedes dijeron 'Urameshi', pero no especificaron cual— Ranma sonrió, mientras enterró su pie en la cara del jefe, tras eso Yusuke golpeo a otro, y así en menos de 5 segundos habían acabado con los veinte

—Diablos, estos tipos no sirven ni como calentamiento, la próxima déjame que yo solo me ocupe, vale?— Dijo Yusuke confiado. Ante eso Ranma sonrió..

—Ese es el secreto de la técnica de la que te hable— Ranma miro a Yusuke, este ultimo lo miro como no entendiendo…

—¿de que hablas?—

—Me refiero a la confianza, la técnica de la que te hable no depende de cuánto poder tengas, sino de cuan fuerte sean las emociones que tengas en el momento de hacerla—

—ósea, si agote mis disparos de Reigan y estoy muy cabreado podre hacerlo aun cuando ya no me queda nada de Reiki?—

—exacto, yo uso mi exceso de confianza, mi ego, etc., pero un ami-rival mío lo hacía con sus emociones negativas, ya sean, la ira, la tristeza, etc.—

—eso suena bastante loco—

—Bueno, Nerima no era precisamente conocida por sus personas cuerdas—

Al llegar al instituto, Ranma entro caminando con Yusuke, todos parecían alejarse de ellos por alguna razón, claro, la razón era Yusuke, o más bien los rumores sobre él.

—hola, Keiko— Ranma saludo a la ami-novia de Yusuke, esta le devolvió el saludo esta vez mas natural que la última vez..

—Oye sabes por qué parece como si nos temieran?— susurro Ranma..

—Son solo por unos tontos rumores sobre Yusuke— respondió Keiko como si no le sorprendiera

"oh, bueno, ya pasara" Ranma estaba 100% seguro de que los rumores eran 50% especulaciones 45 % exageraciones y 2 % realidad, y que intentar borrarlos, solo haría que se esparcieran mas así que decidió no hacer nada al respecto… por ahora

A Ranma le toco el mismo salón que a Yusuke, este último se sentó al lado de Keiko como siempre, por otra parte, Ranma tuvo que esperar al lado del escritorio del profesor.

—Hola, Mi Nombre es Ranma Sa, er, Ranma Urameshi, soy hermano de Yusuke, espero que nos llevemos bien—

La presentación de Ranma causo varias cosas, Primero que el profesor retrocediera un paso y pensara *No!, otro Urameshi no!, pero, por otro lado, se ha presentado educadamente, puede que no sea tan malo, no! Idiota! está tratando de engañarnos!* con sus pensamientos en conflicto, el profesor comenzó a temblar

La segunda reacción fue de los demás estudiantes, algunas chicas suspiraron al verlo, pero cambiaron de parecer al escuchar que era hermano de Yusuke, por otro lado los chicos no estaban seguros si tener dos Urameshi en el instituto, representaría, que las otras escuelas ya no se metan con ellos y si solo duplicaría los problemas, probablemente lo segundo

Mientras, en la sala de profesores.

—Esta escuela se está pudriendo, no sé como el director permitió que otra manzana podrida entrara a esta escuela— el profesor Iwamoto soltó su quejido ante el otro profesor que se estaba sentando en la misma mesa.

Bien este cap. Cortito para la entrada de la saga de las 4 bestias

Espero halla sido de su agrado y pronto el próximo cap, lo prometo, me centrare en este fil lo que queda del mes asi que publicare pronto


End file.
